


Lazy Morning

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Further Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Harold Finch has every intention of staying in his nice warm bed
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: A Further Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571593
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



Harold woke and stretched. He had no intention of getting up for some time. The snow had started falling early the previous afternoon and now lay thickly on the ground. He had nowhere he needed to be, and no inclination to try and go anywhere at all. The bed was warm, John was by his side, he had nothing to do but relax and enjoy himself.

Suddenly, he squawked. “If I had wanted a cold nose pressed into my neck, John, I would have chosen to sleep with Bear.”

There was a muffled snort, but no other reaction. Harold poked John in the ribs, which produced a grunt, but nothing more. Harold sighed and slowly slid a few inches away. John followed him but didn’t try to stop him. Which, Harold knew, meant John was awake and doing it deliberately. Had he been asleep, or mostly asleep, John would have put an arm out to prevent Harold from leaving him, which had its own difficulties.

However, now it would turn into a battle of wills as to who would get up and make a drink. Since Harold had no intention of leaving the nice warm bed, it would have to be John. Harold lay still, accepting the cold nose in his neck, and considered the problem.

Then he began to run his hands over John’s body. John sighed contentedly. Harold continued to let his hands roam up and down, and then stopped.

“Oh,” John said, “Don’t stop! I was enjoying that.”

“Hmm,” Harold replied. “You appreciated my warm hands then?”

“I did. I thought they were about to explore further when you stopped.”

“Oh, really?” Harold snuggled down further and lay still.

“I rather hoped you might have certain intentions. There’s no rush this morning. The snow will slow everything down, even the numbers.”

“Mmm.”

John paused, then sighed. “Okay, I give in. I’ll go and make some tea and then, in a little while, will you continue where you left off?”

“Of course I will. But on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You warm your nose up!”


End file.
